rainbowswikiforfotosfandomcom-20200213-history
Versions Foxy Discrate
Imma edit the page, so... yeah Canon Foxys Foxy Discrate Psycho Foxy Discrate Genocide!Foxy Discrate Horror!Foxy Discrate Lust!Foxy Discrate HorrorLust!Foxy Discrate The one that doesnt understand that much Personality She is still a killer and raper, yet.... doesnt understand... sex very well... she also doesnt understand well... the foreplay with guys, she also doesnt directly understand man. She tries to understand them and sex tho, yet... seems to be better in killing then sex, this is the reason she rather kills, then rapes, she also prefures female. She does have a sexual frustration, thanks to the not understanding sex that good, making her also want to rape her own family. Abilities Normal ghost abilities, ad the knife appearing, yet also can mislead boys and girls, making sure she can rape or kill them. Looks Error!Foxy Discrate Her Error version Personality Dangerous and psycho, please run immediately if you see her, will do ANYTHING to kill anyone she sees, even if it means it will destroy herself, one good thing, she is blind at her left eye and doesnt see good through her right eye, so will most likely react on sounds. She has voices in her head who sound like every version from Sans. Abilities Walk through walls and through persons, turn invisible, turn ghost, vanish, teleport and appear. Make chainsaws appear, can rip out someone organs by walking through them, ripping out heart means control or kill for her, she also can posses someone. Looks Dark Foxy Discrate The Dark and annoying version Personality She just doesnt care at all, she is still a psychopath tho and her crush also remains, yet wants to rape him to death now. She seems to take everything not serious and swears a lot if she doesnt like something. She often uses her abilities to get away and will get mad if they dont work. She seems to be slightly afraid of Dark Nox, yet refuses to call him Emperor or Lord. She often also says stuff she doesnt even want to, making situations a lot worse then it already was. Abilities Still her ghostly abilities, so vanishing, appearing, teleporting, turning invisible etc, but now she can make any murder weapon appear too, she also is stronger then her original version. Looks Asylum!Foxy Discrate Eh.. she already was insane anyways X3 Personality She has the same personality as Psycho Foxy, but its worse, she also seems to have a split personality disorder and switches from psycho, to normal, to talking to 'voices', to sadistic and to very affectionate to others. She usually mutters stuff about blood and death tho, it doesnt matter in what personality she is. Abilities She still has the same abilities as Psycho Foxy, yet they gave her a ankle band that these abilities are blocked. She also isnt a ghost. Looks Suffer!Foxy Discrate The one that suffers from A LOT of disorders and isnt a ghost Personality She is suffering from a Mental disorder, aka she is diagnosed being a psychopath, she suffers from Anorexia Nervosa in a very bad state, you can see almost every bone in her body, she suffers from Wonderland Syndrome and chronic-all stress, making her needing to scratch open her cheek if she has stress. Due to all of this she is very anti-social, insecure and doesnt talk much. Abilities Due to all the disorders she suffers and cuz she isnt a ghost anymore, did all er abilities vanish from existence. Looks Fuse!Foxy Discrate Fuse version Personality She is very anti-social, against fusing, yet is fused with Fuse!TC (against her own will), is still weird, very insane, a psychopath, creepy and sadistic. She likes the pain from others, so she will ask what happened if someone is hurt, just so that she can laugh about it. asking her to fuse will make her very aggresive, her voice is insane and raspy due to almost never being used. Abilities Can make any murder weapon appear, still has her ghost abbilities and she can make people suffer with her mind. Also fuse of course. Looks Junker!Foxy Discrate The savage version Personality Only cares about blood, death and guts, why? Well... to deal around, she is like an insane drugs dealer yet deals organs, blood and bodies, why? For food of course. But also cuz she likes to kill others or get stuff from others. She mostly is a sociopath, but only when she kills, she does seem to be slightly depressed from living in a wasteland tho. Abbilities She of course still has the same ghost abbilities, so invisable, walk through walls, vanish, appear, etc, she also still can make knives and chainsaws appear. Looks Hacker!Foxy Discrate She can hack into almost EVERYTHING Personality She is a very good hacker as she can hack in to almost everything, there is only 1 thing she cant hack into. She of course stay a psychopath, but tries to control it by hacking. She is a sociopath too and almost never talks, she finds socializing a waste off time. Her sight isnt great, yet wears glasses for this Abbilities Still her normal ghost abilities, yet can also make a laptop appear and can teleport with 3 persons instead off 1. Looks Fell!Foxy Discrate That one person.... you wouldnt like to cross in a dark alley... Personality Fell!Foxy is the same as Psycho Foxy, but 10 times worse... as she will littarly try to mentally and physically torture or abuse her victims. She loves it when people are screaming for mercy or screaming for help. Looks Soon Abilities She can turn into a WereWolf and her normal ghost abilities. Swap!Foxy Discrate She is... normal Personality Swap!Foxy isnt a psychopath, she feels sorry for anything she does and will never hurt anyone, not even a fly. She will try to help anyone and will do anything to make sure someone feels better. Looks Soon Abilities She has the same ghost abilities as Foxy, yet she cant make a knife appear. Toddler!Foxy Discrate The toddler version ^^ with her it all will start. Personality Nice, yet still mentally disorder, yet will only kill birds. She often crawls against stuff and doesnt talk a lot. She often tilts her head to question stuff and crawls towards everything that gives light or shines. She is usually carrying a badger plush and her cry is loud and high pitched Abilities High pitch crying, it can shatter glass and make your ears bleed Looks Cat!Foxy Personality Abilities Looks Tod (Genderswap!Foxy) Glitch Foxy Animatronic Foxy Lust!Tod Fem!Tod Rain!Foxy Furry!Foxy Warrior!Foxy (Psychoclaw) Alternate!Foxy (Thirchi) Happiness!Foxy Canon Foxy's (Human) Foxy Discrate Psycho Foxy Tod (Genderswap Foxy) Psycho Tod Genocide Foxy Swap Foxy Horror Foxy Lust Foxy Lust Tod HorrorLust!Foxy Fell Foxy Fuse Foxy Dark Foxy Asylum Foxy Suffer Foxy Chaos Foxy Junker Foxy Hacker Foxy Assassin Foxy Alternate Foxy (Thirchi) Happiness Foxy Toddler Foxy Canon Foxy's (Animals/monsters) Cat Foxy (Animaltale Foxy) Cat Tod (Fem Tod) Kitten Foxy Kitten Tod Deltarune Foxy Error Foxy Glitch Foxy Plush Foxy Animatronic Foxy Rain Foxy Furry Foxy Psychoclaw (Warrior Foxy) Non Canon Foxy's Saikxy Discrate the Dutch Angel Dragon Mixture between my fursona and Foxy Personality She is a complete insane monster. She is still a psychopath and will do anything to make you suffer. Abilities Has the same ghost abilities as every Foxy there is, but can also fly, breath fire and harness dark energy Looks This Link This link will show you the ways how every Foxy was made and how some things affected Toddler Foxy to become any off the other Foxys. Toddler!Foxy is not the Toddler version from: Error, Cat, Tod, Lust Tod, Fem Tod, Animatronc, Rain, Furry and Warrior. Category:OC Category:Info page Category:Bisexual Category:Human Category:Spirit Category:Lesbian Category:Evil Category:Done